What Might Have Been
by houston180
Summary: After the interrogation, the fun really begins. Rorke/Hesh, Rorke/Logan, Hesh/Logan. PWP, graphic content.


Once his heart stopped beating the blood didn't stop spreading out underneath him. It grew from a small puddle, slowly, into a lake. It was bright at first, then after that it gradually grew darker. At first it had been pooling quickly, now it was just leaking from the holes in him. I couldn't stop watching it.

That was Elias Walker. That was my dad.

It was hard to think with the mesmerizing way it kept crawling forward, toward me where I lay on the floor. Somewhere overhead Hesh was yelling. Sounded desperate. Maybe he was yelling at me; I just kept my eyes on the edge of the pool, watching it creep closer. Soon I would be laying in it, but I didn't move. Dad's face was frozen in an expression that looked tired. Had he been tired this whole time and never told us? His eyes had somehow slid closed, or he might have closed them before the final bullet had gone through the back of his skull and ended his life. He looked like he was asleep.

That was all I had time to think before a hand reached down in front of me and grabbed my collar, pulling me up. Rorke. I knew it before I saw his face in front of mine, looking ...amused? No, not that. Hard to read, but the corner of his mouth was curved up in a smirk and he was staring into my face, hard, inches from mine. He didn't say anything, just brought me down into the chair I had kicked over when I tried to go for his sidearm- he must have set it back up on its feet. I couldn't to anything more than collapse there, reeling; trying to think, but nothing was making sense. The world was moving too fast to catch up. Hesh was still tied up in his chair across from me, slumped over and bleeding from a cut on his lip. Didn't look conscious until he coughed and raised his head slowly to look at me. His eyes were red. Maybe he looked as bad as I did: staring right through me and not focusing on much of anything as his head swayed slowly back and forth in a continuous nod- trying to keep it upright but failing. We were both in bad shape, I knew it. Didn't know what we were going to do now.

"Well, well. Just the three of us." Rorke seemed like he was going to answer it for us. I felt like I was going to slide right out of the chair at any second, and Hesh... if he wasn't tied into his he'd probably do the same, but the bastard was undeterred. Something about the way he was smiling at us wasn't right. "...What should we do now? We still have... oh... as long as I want."

It was only then, when he came into view again inches from the side of my face, that I realized he had gotten hard again. This whole time he'd been standing there, inches from my face, with his cock still out, still wet with spit and cum and fuck knows what else... and he was getting off on this. I tore my gaze away to Hesh but he was too out of it to notice the desperate look I shot him- too out of it to notice until Rorke stepped over to him and pressed the muzzle of his pistol into the crux of his jaw, forcing his chin up to look at me.

"I wonder who gets it next." He was drawing the weapon down into my brother's collar to bare his neck and shoulder, the way he'd done with me, keeping the barrel pressed against his skin the entire time. "Daddy isn't here to save you now. Hah! Not that he would have anyway." His tone was bitter but his eyes were on me, burning into me. Instinct was screaming at me to run, but... Hesh. I was probably too weak anyway, getting cold from blood loss already.

Whatever he was feeling, at least Hesh wasn't giving it away. He was coming to, finally, and despite his condition the only things on his face were anger and disdain. "He should have killed you when he had the chance you fucking-" all he got for his trouble was Rorke smashing him in the temple with the gun he'd been stroking him with a second ago, but I felt a surge of pride anyway. If Hesh wasn't giving in, I sure as hell wasn't either.

"You're right, kid. He should've." Rorke paused to sneer at the body of our dad, and the ever-expanding blood pool. "But he didn't, and now look at him. _Look_." He forced my brother's head around with another well-aimed crack to his jaw and kept the gun there until he was sure he'd seen every last bit of what I had.

"That's what's going to happen to you if you don't learn to play nice. You're a quick learner, right? Daddy's favourite." He leaned closer to Hesh's face and I couldn't help noticing his cock stand up even straighter. I swallowed back bile. Hesh still looked impassive.

"Or, hell, maybe you'd rather watch me fuck your baby brother properly this time?" When he turned to me his eyes were fixed on my crotch, travelling uncomfortably up to my face, and the look in them... betrayed just how much he wanted to. I couldn't act as cold as Hesh; I recoiled and would have knocked the chair over if he hadn't seen it coming and grabbed my collar again. Now his ugly cock hovered close to my face, and I could see Hesh's expression start to waver. Rorke must have seen it too, because he put the gun between my legs and traced the outline of my own cock with a hand that was shockingly gentle... worse than if it had been rough.

That was all Hesh could stand, he was mad again and he tried to stand up so hard we all heard fabric rip- part of the chair giving way, "Leave him alone you fucking piece of shit! I'll kill you! Fuck you!" He struggled until it was clear that he wasn't breaking the ropes, face reddening and eyes glassy. Rorke's hand hadn't stopped moving the entire time.

"Hey... that's an idea, kid. You're right again." Neither of us knew what he was getting at until he jammed the muzzle of his weapon into the back of my skull and I heard the hammer being pulled back, almost as clearly as I felt it. "This is a family emergency; you've gotta be there for each other. Don't want me getting in the way."

He looked Hesh in the face, and I could hear the smile in his voice, "You fuck him."

That knocked the wind out of my brother. It deflated us both. I don't know how long we were sitting there, stunned, before Rorke moved - too fast, holy shit a man that size shouldn't be that fast - to pick Hesh and the chair up a few inches with an arm and shake him. "Are you listening to me, kid?" Hesh was jolted as the chair slammed back down. His eyes had gone wide and we were now sitting less than a foot apart- close enough to hear how fast his breathing had gotten. "You want to lose two family members today?" Rorke reached into his boot for his knife and I thought he was going to stab him until it sliced through the rope holding his wrists to the chair instead. The huge man aimed a kick at the legs, toppling him out of it and onto the floor. Rorke was still shouting in his face, the gun jerking my head forward.

"You get me, kid? You _fuck_ him, or he _dies_." With that he backed off a step, behind me, so he could keep us both in his sights. From the sound of it and Hesh's sickened expression, I knew he'd started to jerk himself off. "Get to it. I don't got all day."

I didn't know what to do. Neither did Hesh. He was on his knees in front of me looking shaken and disgusted, blue eyes wide and pale. Rorke only laughed, and added, "Go on, get him hard first if you want to be courteous." Hesh took one look in the direction of my crotch and I could see him fighting nausea. His hands were still bound behind his back. ...There was no way I wanted him trying to suck me off either, but all he did was wriggle onto his back and bend himself in half, panting with effort, until he managed to get his arms under his ass and legs so that he had his hands in front of him.

"You're flexible... yeah that'll be nice later." He was still watching us, and there was no mistaking the warning note in his voice, under the sexual tones. We were going to have to do something soon and I still didn't-

"Sorry, Logan." Hesh sounded quiet and small. I hadn't even been looking at my brother, and I jumped when I realized he was reaching for my cock. His hands were shaking, and he couldn't look me in the eye. I didn't want to look at him either- at least I'd lost every last bit of the stiffness I had earlier, when that bastard was stroking me. Maybe neither of us would be able to get hard, and we'd-

"Play with his nipples. He likes that." Rorke's voice had gone smooth, somehow. Still menacing, but the way he exhaled made it sound like he was right next to my ear. When Hesh hesitated, his hand slid around my chest, pulled up my gear, and found one for him- to demonstrate. I had to grit my teeth to stop from gasping. Jesus _christ_ he knew what he was doing; it was humiliating to look down and see my cock starting to twitch again as he pulled it and rubbed slow circles. In another second the gun was back at my head, digging into my temple painfully. "Do it." No matter how I tried to pull my head away he kept the pressure on until I felt a clumsy touch on my thigh.

"_Fuck_." Even if Hesh hadn't sounded like he was half way to tears, I couldn't have looked up. His hands shook so badly around my limp dick that he almost couldn't get a grip, and then when he did it was like he thought I might kick him or scream- he was scared. I was drowning. I couldn't breathe. I didn't want it... it... it couldn't be happening. My own brother was kneeling on the floor in front of me, clumsily trying to jerk me off with cold, sweaty, calloused hands that wouldn't stop trembling. I would have given anything to wake up then.

He kept trying it for half a minute, until it was clear that he wasn't getting anywhere. The only reaction that got from Rorke was a derisive snort. "Hah hah, haven't you done this before, kid?"

Suddenly my cock was being squeezed tightly- a grip so hard my eyes flew open in spite of myself. Rorke had trapped Hesh's fingers underneath his own - his hand large enough that it somehow fit around almost is entire fist - and was clenching it together. A cry of surprise and pain caught in my throat until he jerked his wrist and began pulling his hand up from the base of my dick slowly. I couldn't control it and Hesh couldn't pull away; blood rushed to my groin so fast I nearly blacked out, and I was as hard as I had ever been by the time he reached the head and closed both their hands over it with a twist that made my heart skip a beat. That velvet voice sounded smug, unyeilding.

"Keep going."

Now his head really was next to my ear. He had leaned over to guide Hesh's hand, and he could see every time my thighs tensed. He could hear the way I was holding my breath to try to stop myself from making noise. _Bastard_. He really fucking did know what he was doing... he was watching me the whole time, pausing as he moved meticulously along the entire length of my erection, squeezing his fist to find out how to make me harder. Neither I nor Hesh could do anything about it- he kept forcing Hesh's hand with quicker, more insistent tugs until his fingers started feeling slick and I was biting my lip to keep still and silent in my chair, and... then he let go, and before I knew what the was doing he was behind my brother, with the weapon dug into the back of his head just the way it had been for me. Forcing his head down.

My head was reeling, and everything happened too fast for me to keep up. I tried to move, Hesh tried to twist and yell, Rorke raised his sidearm and brought it down across the back of his skull so hard I swore I heard it crack. I tried to catch him before he sagged forward, but Rorke slapped me with enough force to bounce me back in my seat. "Didn't I tell you to cooperate?" He was shouting in my brother's ear, but god knows if he could hear him. His eyes were unfocused and he was leaning on my thighs to keep upright. "You want me to kill him? Is that it?"

He wrenched Hesh's head around by the hair with sickening ease. He'd gone limp from the blow to his head. It was terrifying to see how helpless he was- Rorke pulled his head until his chin brushed the tip of my cock, stubble scratching over sensitive skin. "_Open_." His eyelids fluttered. Whether he obeyed or his jaw fell slack just from the way the large hand was yanking his head up, I couldn't tell. It didn't matter. In the next second my cock was in his mouth, pushing easily past parted lips, and that hand was tugging his hair to make him swallow it, pulling him down so hard he choked, making me rape his throat viciously until he was conscious enough to try to pull away again... only...

Only he didn't. Hesh didn't. My chest was heaving, my heart trying to pound through my ribs. I wanted to scream, but I didn't dare, not with the way Rorke had his weapon levelled at his head still. As soon as a flicker of recognition found its way back to my brother's gaze, he closed them again and started to move on his own. Closed his mouth and moved it over my length mechanically, fast enough that it still felt... I couldn't. I couldn't do a fucking thing. My skin felt hot, and there was an insidious warmth starting to spread from my groin. I had to fight the urge to thrust into his mouth.

"That's right. That's the way you do it." The voice from over our heads sounded gentle again. I could hear the wet slap of Rorke's palm on his own cock, getting faster as he watched Hesh sucking me off. I just held my eyes shut as hard as I could and tried not to hear it.

It was unbearably soft. Torturously hot. My head was spinning and I felt so sick I wanted to die, but I couldn't stop what was happening. It kept building with each time Hesh's head bobbed down; I had long since slumped in the chair with my head forward and my fists clenched, but my knees were open so he could rest on my thighs and... my hips moved. It was unconscious- I didn't realize until Hesh let out a choked noise that I had done it, and I instantly froze.

The laugh that got us was appreciative, dripping with barely restrained lust, "Mmm, yeah. I think he's ready." I couldn't quite bite back the groan that came when Rorke pulled Hesh off me, I was so close to I could feel my balls start to pull up, and then there was nothing but cool air. I didn't notice until then that I had been breathing hard through my teeth- it was making me even more lightheaded than before. When I looked down, Rorke had dragged my brother onto his back and was stripping off his BDUs roughly. He wasn't even stiff. When he was done Hesh was laying on the floor, staring glassy-eyed up at the ceiling, not moving. Rorke stood over him his dick in his hand, stroking himself lazily.

"All right, kid." His eyes were on me again. "It's your turn. Let's see what you can do." The final click of as he cocked the hammer into position punctuated his threat perfectly. I didn't have to look into his eyes to know he'd do it- the blood pool had finally reached us. As he lay there the dark, crimson shadow touched Hesh's arm, closed around his fingers. I slid to my knees, trying not to throw up, almost wishing it was me laying there instead of him so he wouldn't have to... To what?

I closed my eyes one last time and touched his knees gingerly. He didn't move. He wasn't even there anymore, it seemed like. Something inside me made me move forward, though I didn't know what. I didn't want anyone else to die today.

He didn't even make a noise when my cock touched him. Just rolled to the side slightly as I pushed against him until his muscle finally gave way. It was so tight I lost my breath for a second. Couldn't move for another. He'd want me to get it over with as fast as I could, I knew it. Even if I couldn't make myself look at his face, I knew it. I summoned up everything I had left and started to move as quickly as I could manage. Just shallow thrusts, barely more than the head of my cock inside him, holding his knees to keep us from sliding apart on the dirty, sticky, bloody floor. He made a single, muffled noise, then was silent again. I couldn't look. I didn't want to see it. I could hear Rorke groaning and the slapping sound of him abusing his own cock just as frantically as I was trying to thrust. It didn't take more than a few seconds for that stifling heat to return; I wasn't trying to stop it now, just needed to end this.

I stole a glance from behind my brother's knee, past the soft dark hair on his thigh. Rorke's boot wasn't any more than a foot away from me. I sped up the pace, gasped, and didn't bother to hide the small, strangled sound that forced it's way from my tightening chest. It wouldn't be long now. I was close. My cock was throbbing, and everything was beginning to feel slick from the precum building up between us. Hesh's hips rocked and jolted across the ground from how desperately I was fucking him. I needed to come before Rorke did. I was going to-

The orgasm hit me so hard I couldn't see straight. Forgot what I was doing and slammed my cock to the hilt into the incredible, constricting heat beneath me, only barely managing to keep my senses enough to watch for Rorke's head to start to tip back and his half-lidded eyes to get dulled and senseless... then I threw myself as quickly as I could for his knife. Yanked it from his boot, slicing his shin while my ears rung and I swayed from the force of it all bearing down on me- intending to bury the blade in his gut and rip it open.

I never got close. The kick that he landed on my jaw threw me back across the room and into the wall. The knife flew out of my hand. I groaned and tried to get up, but my body wasn't obeying me. The last thing I saw was Rorke was standing over me, looking down and smiling.

* * *

_Ah, shit. Managed to get it everywhere this time._

Rorke groped blindly for a tissue to wipe off his hand and the front of his jacket- put his cock back in his underwear and zipped his jeans back up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Hey, when there's nothing to do and nothing else to look forward to, there's always your imagination.


End file.
